


Cherry and Atticus's Frozen Adventure

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darla is accidentally frozen by Amber and the others must go back in time to unfreeze her and on the way, Amber discovers her secret origins that she is descended from Queen Elsa and Anna of Ardendelle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you people appreciate what I do for you. Let me tell you, this was not an easy one. Yes, Frozen, I don't like this movie that much because of how popular and glorified it is, but it had to be done for the adventure series. We all saw this one coming. This also takes place after Back to Hollywood, so make sure you read that one before this one so you don't flood me and ask me why Darla is frozen. We only own our OC's and everyone else belongs to their respective owners. Read & Review!

"I can't believe I froze Darla, I'm such a bad friend..." Amber put her hands to her eyes as she cried for her best friend who was knocked out from the winter wonderland fun she had created with her powers that she had just discovered.

"Amber, it's okay..." Patch soothed. "These things happen."

"How?" Amber asked.

"Everybody makes mistakes..." Patch coaxed.

"But I just froze my best friend!" Amber frowned sadly.

"It was an accident." Patch reminded her.

"I know what we have to do to save Darla from being frozen forever." Emily said.

"What is it?" Amber asked with tears in her eyes. "I'm really sorry!"

"Amber, it's okay, we know you wouldn't freeze Darla on purpose especially since you just found out about your powers," Patch soothed his former owner's niece. "So, what do we have to do?"

"We have to go back in time." Patrick said.

"Back in time?" Amber asked.

"Cherry! Atticus! Adventure!" Patch called out.

Cherry and Atticus came over as Darla was frozen by Amber.

"Where are we going?" Atticus asked eagerly.

"We're going back in time." Patch said.

"Time travel..." Atticus and Cherry said, him with a smile and her with her default half-smirk/half-frown.

"To my childhood before Never Land..." Emily told them. "Back when Athena and I lived with our father. Back when Elsa and Anna took over the throne after the unfortunate passing of their parents."

"Alright." Atticus said.

"I can't go with you because I can't run into my other self, it might cause a major paradox." Emily took out a book for them.

"Oh, but Mom..." Atticus frowned.

"I'm sorry Atticus, but I just can't come." Emily frowned back.

Atticus frowned back and hugged his mother.

Emily hugged back. "Tell me how Aunt Athena is..."

"I will..." Atticus sniffled.

"Whatever did happen to Athena anyway?" Cherry asked.

"She, uh, we'll tell you later..." Jessica said softly as she passed by.

"Here we go." Amber said.

Patrick and Emily waved as they were going to stay home.

"Darla..." Amber had tears in her eyes for her best friend. "Will she be all right while we're gone?"

"I'm sure." Patch said.

"Come on, Amber, let's go.' Cherry said.

Atticus flipped to the page and they were then being sent back in time. Patrick and Emily wrapped Darla up in a blanket to keep her warm until she would wake up. She was literally knocked out cold. Unfortunately for the group that were being sent back in time, they were sent way too back into the past.

"Did we make it?" Cherry asked.

"I dunno, but I'm freezing..." Amber shivered as she held herself, feeling her arms and legs dot with goosebumps.

"Allow me..." Atticus used his magic to give them winter gear. "Okay, I think we're here..."

The others looked around and looked in one window to see a blonde girl asleep in her bed until a redheaded girl tried to wake her up.

"Uh-oh... I think we went too far into the past." Patch whispered.

"We'll have to wait it out..." Atticus sighed as it was too early to continue forward.

Amber watched the two interact with each other.

"Anna, go back to sleep." the blonde girl told the redheaded girl who looked like Amber.

"I just can't," the redheaded girl flopped on her back. "The sky is awake, so I'm awake. So we have to play."

"Go play by yourself." The blonde girl smiled playfully as she playfully pushed her sister off her bed.

The redheaded girl pouted before she then had an idea to get her sister awake. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

The blonde girl seemed to smirk to this and the two girls were then rushing down the stairs to their home's ballroom.

"Let's follow them." Amber whispered.

"Luckily we can get by without them seeing us." Atticus replied as there was an invisible cloak over them all so they could blend into this past event.

"Do the magic! Do the magic!" the redheaded girl urged the blonde girl.

The blonde girl then waved her hands around and made a snowball in her hands.

"Whoa, did she just make that snowball in her hands?" Patch smiled.

Amber then looked to her own hands. "I suppose she did..."

"Ready?" the blonde girl smiled.

"Uh-huh." the redheaded girl nodded eagerly.

Soon enough, the blonde girl shot a glow in the air which made sparkled snowflakes fall and she stomped on the floor to make it all icy and it was winter inside the ballroom as they then built a snowman together and named it Olaf.

"That sure looks like fun." Cherry said.

The others looked surprised as Cherry mentioned fun.

"Oh, what, I don't know how to have fun?" Cherry glared back to them.

"Anyways, let's continue to watch." Atticus said.

Amber then looked in horror as the girls were doing what she and Darla were just doing and the redheaded girl was even going too fast which then made the blonde girl accidentally freeze the redheaded girl solid.

"Mama! Papa!" the blonde girl cried out as her sadness seemed to cause frostbite all over the ballroom.

"What should we do?" Patch asked.

"Nothing we can do now." Atticus frowned.

"It's okay, Anna, I got you..." the blonde girl's voice cracked.

"Elsa, what have you done?" the father asked as he and the mother rushed over to the two girls. "This is getting out of hand!"

"Oh, she's ice cold." the mother picked up the redheaded girl in her arms.

"I know where we have to go." the father replied bravely.

"Let's follow them." Amber said.

The couple came into their library and searched for a certain book. Once they found the right one, the book opened to show a map slide out onto the floor.

"Is that a map?" Patch whispered.

There were men arriving to the kingdom on horseback as they seemed to leave ice in their path. The others were suddenly outside as the couple came outside to a forest with the two young girls.

"Follow them." Patch said.

"Is it me or are those rocks moving?" Cherry asked.

The others looked to see the rocks were indeed moving and were surrounding the four visitors. They then came alive and were revealed to be trolls who introduced the couple as the King and Queen who had come with their daughters.

"Your Majesty," one troll came up to the blonde girl and took her hand. "Born with powers or cursed?"

"Born, and they're getting stronger." the king replied.

"Here, here." the troll then took a look at the redheaded girl and examined her. "You are lucky it wasn't her heart. The heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded."

"Whew." Amber sighed quietly.

The troll then took Anna's memories of the blonde girl Elsa's winter powers, but replaced them with the girls being outside in the snow instead of Elsa's magical powers being brought at will. "But don't worry, I'll keep the fun."

"That isn't fair." Amber whispered.

"Life isn't always." Cherry replied drearily.

"Listen to me, Elsa," the troll told the blonde girl. "Your power will only grow," he then waved his hands to make pictures in the sky. "There is beauty in it, but also great danger. You must learn to control it. Fear will be your enemy."

Elsa looked terrified of the pictures and embraced against her father. Amber started to fear about that happening to her as well.

"We'll protect her." the king promised. "She can learn to control it, I'm sure. Until then, we'll lock the gates. We'll reduce the staff. We will limit her contact with people, and keep her powers hidden from everyone, including Anna."

There were then being shown sights of the castle locking up and seemed to be more quiet and isolated than it once was before Elsa had accidentally froze Anna. Atticus, Cherry, Amber, and Patch were then sent into a few years later. They, of course, never really aged. Throughout the years, Anna kept asking Elsa if she wanted to build a snowman, but Elsa never joined her sister in winter fun but never explained the truthful reason why. Amber smiled at Anna's excitement, but frowned whenever Elsa would shut her out.

"Can't we just interact with Anna?" Amber asked.

"We can't yet until the time is right." Atticus replied.

"But she looks so lonely..." Amber pouted to her ancestor as she only had paintings on the wall to talk to and watched the hours tick by.

Elsa's powers were growing stronger and she now had to wear gloves to conceal them.

"Will I have to do that when I'm older?" Amber asked.

"You might have to..." Atticus replied as they watched Anna and Elsa's lives flash before their eyes.

Eventually, one day came where the king and queen had to travel away on a boat ride out of the kingdom.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Patch said.

"Me too..." Atticus said before glancing at the boat. "That kinda looks like the sunken ship that Ariel and I saw on the day of that concert for Uncle Triton."

"Oh, no..." Amber said out of fear.

"You don't think-" Patch froze then.

Their worst fears had been realized. A terrible storm hit and the king and queen did not survive their voyage away from home.

"That's terrible." Amber frowned.

The king and queen's portrait was given a black curtain over it as the kingdom mourned the loss of their king and queen. Anna came to her sister after the funeral and seemed even more depressed and Elsa still would not come out of her room. We then cut to three years later. Eventually, the group was on the docks and it was warmer out and they were being welcomed to Arendelle.


	2. Chapter 2

Eventually, the group was on the docks and it was warmer out and they were being welcomed to Arendelle. 

"Uh, what's going on?" Amber asked.

"Haven't ya heard?" a man on the docks replied. "The queen has become of age."

"I'm afraid we don't follow; what do you mean she's become of age?" Cherry asked.

"It's Coronation Day." the man told them.

The others looked to each other and walked along. There was a blonde man who was with his reindeer.

"Hey, a reindeer." Cherry pointed out.

"I thought reindeer lived at the North Pole?" Amber spoke up, not realizing that reindeer were real animals.

"I thought so too." Patch said.

"No, reindeer are real, duh..." Cherry glanced at them. 

The others then winced as the reindeer ate the carrot and the man took it out, covered with slobber, and ate it with his reindeer friend.

"Ew..." Patch winced.

"Oh, yuck..." Cherry grimaced.

The people of Arendelle looked very happy about the gates being opened up for the whole day. No one was more excited than Anna however once she woke up and realized it was Coronation Day.

"Can we now go and interact with Anna and Elsa?" Amber smiled.

"Yes, but don't say we're from the future or anything, that'll make us look weird." Cherry advised while Atticus nodded in agreement.

In the castle, the doors and windows were opening which delighted Anna instantly while Elsa was a little anxious, but willing to go through with this. And where she even told the guards to open up the gates. The guards then opened up the gates for her as requested.

"Anna..." Amber's eyes sparkled as she saw the redheaded girl had grown up into a young woman and had her hair in a bun and wore a beautiful black and green dress.

"Let's go say hello." Patch said.

Amber nodded as she was surprised to see her ancestor up close like this.

"Oh, hello," Anna smiled to the guests. "You seem nice enough, it sure is great to have company in the kingdom! My sister's been shutting me out lately, and I don't know why... "she then pouted slightly about Elsa.

"I'm sure she has her reasons." Atticus said.

"But we're sisters..." Anna frowned. "Who shuts out their own sister?"

"Probably to protect her from something." Cherry said.

"You guys just don't understand..." Anna sighed to them. 

There were then more people coming in for the celebration. Anna rushed over in excitement to meet more people.

"Should we go inside?" Patch asked.

"Come on then." Atticus said.

The other guests came in formal clothes.

"I think we should dress up a little." Cherry said.

Atticus nodded and cast a spell to make them all dressed like lords and ladies to fit in with the crowd. "I love magic." he then smiled.

"Where'd Anna go?" Patch looked around.

"I'll go look for her." Amber decided as she then picked up her skirts and ran out of the front door.

"What should we do?" Patch asked.

Cherry and Atticus merely shrugged as Amber ran off.

"Anna? Anna, where are you?!" Amber ran to find her ancestor.

Anna had hurried over to the bridge into the village square and accidentally ran into a handsome and regal man and his horse. Amber cupped her mouth in slight worry as she saw that, she hoped Anna was okay. 

"I'm so sorry, are you hurt?" the man asked.

Luckily, Anna wasn't hurt.

"Hey... I.. Uh... No, I'm okay..." Anna seemed nervous in front of this handsome stranger. 

"Are you sure?" the man asked.

"Yeah, I just wasn't looking where I was going, but I'm okay." Anna replied bashfully.

Amber felt a little weird out by this.

"Prince Hans of Southern Isles." the prince bowed to Anna.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle." Anna curtsied in return.

"The Princess." Hans said out of surprise before kneeling before her.

The horse then seemed to bow with Hans.

"My lady..." Hans bowed again for Anna. 

Amber turned away and face-palmed as this became more and more awkward. And where Anna and Hans could agree with her on this one.

Elsa was getting ready and she was getting her gloves ready as the bishop had reminded her of them.

"Should we greet her?" Patch whispered.

"When the time is right," Atticus whispered back. "We can't approach just yet."

The bishop spoke in Norse. Cherry and Patch looked to Atticus for a translation, but this was one language he did not yet understand until the very end. Elsa got nervous as the scepter and orb froze over from her hands.

"Uh-oh..." Patch whispered.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle." the bishop and crowd then called to the blonde woman.

Elsa put the orb and scepter back down on the pillow before anyone else could notice the ice as she slid her gloves back on.

"Whew." Atticus, Cherry, and Patch sighed in relief.


	3. Chapter 3

It was then night as it was then time to dance. Music filled the air in the Great Hall as guests danced, laughed, and ate. There were then trumpets which announced Anna into the room as the princess while Elsa, as the older sister, was queen. Anna first kept her distance from Elsa, thinking that would work. The man then urged for Anna to join Elsa. And where he moved her closer to Elsa. The two sisters shared a quick greeting.

"You look beautiful." Elsa told her younger sister.

"Thank you, you look beautifuller," Anna replied before seeming nervous about talking to her sister for the first time in forever. "I mean, not fuller, you don't look fuller, but more beautiful."

"Thank you." Elsa then nodded.

"At least they're having a conversation." Amber smiled quietly.

"It'll have to do." Patch quietly nodded back to her.

The two sisters then shared a laugh after they both smelled chocolate. This made Cherry, Atticus, Patch, and Amber smile as Anna and Elsa were connecting. Atticus, Cherry, Patch, and Amber soon went up to them while an old man was already making his way to one of the royal sisters.

"Your Majesty," the pudgy greeter introduced. "The Duke of Weaselton."

"Weselton, the Duke of Wesleton," the old man corrected before looking to Elsa in specific. "Your Majesty, as your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as queen." He soon did a little dancing before bowing, unknowing having to show his comb-over, showing his bald spot.

Anna was trying so hard not to laugh at her sister's dance partner.

"Thank you... Only... I don't dance." Elsa then said to the Duke.

"Oh?" the Duke replied with a small frown.

"But my sister does." Elsa then smirked to Anna.

'Oh, she's not getting out this one that easily.' Amber smirked while thinking to herself.

The Duke grabbed Anna by the arm and began to dance with her. Elsa merely shrugged innocently to Anna's pleading looks. Amber soon whispered something into Atticus's ear while smirking playfully. Atticus seemed to like this idea.

"What's going on?" Cherry looked over to the two.

Amber soon whispered to her of what she whispered to Atticus as he was going over to Elsa.

Elsa watched as Anna and the Duke were together.

"Your Majesty." Atticus smiled with a bow.

"Oh, hello." Elsa replied with a curtsy.

"My name is Atticus." Atticus introduced himself.

"What a noble and admirable name you have." Elsa replied.

"Thank you, Your Majesty, I would love it if you would share a dance with me." Atticus said.

"Oh, um, I don't dance..." Elsa backed up nervously.

"Ah, come on, don't be like my cousin Aquata." Atticus replied.

"Well, I don't know." Elsa said.

"I can teach you to dance while we dance." Atticus smiled.

Elsa stepped back.

"Come on..." Atticus held out his hand like Danny did to Sawyer one time. "Dance with me."

"Well, okay, as long as I keep my gloves on." Elsa said as she accepted his hand.

Atticus didn't even question why and took her hand to dance with her. Elsa was nervous, but she accepted Atticus's dance proposal so they could both move out on the dance floor together while Anna was having a rather embarrassing experience. And where she soon became jealous as she saw Elsa dancing with Atticus. Amber watched the dancing and looked a little left out.

"So, Amber, do you have a boyfriend?" Patch asked as they were left out.

"Who told you about Tommy Forester?" Amber asked before blushing.

"I knew it!" Patch smiled.

Amber blushed then.

Patch smirked. "I knew you guys were sweet on each other after that big adventure before Atticus adopted me as his pet."

Elsa started to feel like she was falling in love with Atticus. Atticus looked nervous about that, but he smiled gently to Elsa.

Soon enough, Anna limped over to Cherry, Amber, and Patch.

"Well, he was sprightly." Cherry commented dryly.

"Especially for a man in heels." Anna replied as she rubbed her sore feet.

Elsa soon walked over to her sister looking like she had the best dance ever.

"At least you had fun." Anna murmured to Elsa.

"Are you okay?" Elsa then asked.

"I've never been better!" Anna then beamed as she got her older sister's attention. "This is so nice, I wish it could be like this all the time!"

"Yeah, why can't it be like this all the time?" Cherry asked, not wanting to give out any information.

"It can't..." Elsa sighed. "It just can't..."

Anna frowned and then walked off. "Excuse me for a minute..."

Elsa frowned as she blamed herself for Anna's sadness.

Atticus came back over. "Guys, I know this is weird, but... Part of me likes Elsa."

"That is a little weird." Patch said.

"Uh, Atticus, what about Mo?" Cherry replied.

"I know, but..." Atticus sighed. "Part of me just loves Elsa, I'm not sure what it is..."

"If only there was a way to find out why." Patch said.

Atticus shrugged before going outside and the others came with him.


	4. Chapter 4

In the waters, there were two mermaid sisters secretly watching, a golden blonde haired one and a redheaded one.

"I wish we could go to the party, Emily." the redheaded mermaid sighed.

"I wish for the same thing, Athena." Emily sighed back in agreement.

"Sometimes I wanna be... Oh, I'm not sure how to say it... Where the people go...?" Athena replied.

"Part of their world?" Emily suggested.

"Exactly." Athena smiled to that then.

"Same here." Emily said.

The mermaid sisters smiled to each other.

"Girls, where are you?!" a strict male voice called.

"Father!" Emily and Athena panicked before going back under the water.

"Was that?" Patch asked.

"No, it couldn't be..."Atticus blinked. "...Could it?"

Cherry then looked over slightly as Hans appeared to catch Anna as if fate had brought them together. "Are those two meant to be?" she then asked.

Patch looked with her. "I don't think so."

"Something about that guy bugs me." Cherry commented about Prince Hans.

"Same here." Amber said.

"Oh, guys, I'm sure he's harmless..." Patch replied before sniffling slightly. "I think so anyway..."

"We better keep an eye out for him though." Atticus said.

Patch nodded in agreement.

"We'll keep an eye on him while you keep Elsa company." Cherry smirked.

Atticus blushed as he wondered why he liked Elsa more than a friend when he already had a girlfriend back home. "Erm, thanks, Cherry, you're a real pal."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Cherry replied.

And soon Atticus was by Elsa's side while the others kept an eye on Hans and Anna. Hans and Anna were having a nice friendly chat with each other and seemed to be getting along just nicely.

"Okay, wait, so you have how many brothers?" Anna asked.

"Twelve older brothers," Hans replied. "Three of them pretended I was invisible, seriously, for two years!"

"That's horrible." Anna frowned.

"It's what brothers do..." Hans shrugged.

"And sisters," Anna replied. "Elsa and I were really close when we were little. But then, one day, she just... Shut me out... And I never knew why."

"I would never shut you out." Hans soothed.

Anna smiled as she then looked giddy as a school girl. "Okay, can I just say something crazy?"

"I like crazy!" Hans beamed.

'Oh, they're not going to sing now, are they?' Cherry thought to herself with a groan.

Anna then began to sing which then made Hans sing along.

"AUGH!" Cherry groaned at the singing.

"Why do most people always sing?" Patch asked.

"You'll never catch me singing." Cherry commented.

"Maybe." Amber said.

"Can I say something crazy?" Hans asked after his and Anna's love song. "Will you marry me?"

"Can I say something even crazier?" Anna beamed. "YES!"

"Are they out of their minds?!" Amber exclaimed.

"People do crazy things out of love..." Patch face-pawed. "But this is ridiculous! You can't marry a man you just met!"

"Ariel, Cinderella, Belle..." Cherry began to list certain people that fell in love and married someone they had just met.

"It only matters if it's true love and this isn't true love!" Amber told her.

Anna and Hans seemed too engrossed with each other to notice anyone else.

"So, Queen Elsa, are you going to have an arranged marriage?" Atticus asked.

"No, Anna and I are free to marry whoever we wish." Elsa replied.

"Well, whoever you marry; I hope you marry for true love and I mean real true love." Atticus said.

"That's what I believe in, like when my mother met my father." Elsa agreed.

This made Atticus happy that Elsa would marry for love. Elsa smiled back, but then the two looked over as Anna came with Hans.

"Elsa! I mean... Queen," Anna came to her sister. "Me again... Um... May I present Prince Hans of the Southern Isles?"

"Your Majesty." Hans bowed to Elsa.

'Why do I have bad feeling they are about to ask her something?' Atticus thought to himself.

Elsa gave a polite curtsy to Hans's bow.

"We would like-" Anna started.

"Your blessing-" Hans continued.

"Of-"

"Our marriage!" Anna and Hans then said together.

'That is surprising.' Atticus thought to himself.

"Marriage?" Elsa replied.

"Yes!" Anna beamed.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused." Elsa said before then glancing to Atticus, hoping he would know what this could mean.

"Okay, how long have you two known each other?" Atticus asked Anna and Hans.

"Just now, isn't it romantic?" Anna beamed.

Elsa frowned to that. "No one is getting married."

"Wait, what?" Anna frowned.

"Anna I'm sorry, but you can't just get married after meeting the person; you have to get to know him first." Atticus said.

"He's right," Elsa agreed. "You can't marry a man you just met."

"You can if it's true love." Anna replied.

"Anna, what do you know about true love?" Atticus asked.

"A lot..." Anna replied. "More than Elsa does anyway, all she does is shut people out!"

"You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no," Elsa replied firmly. "Now, excuse me."

"I think it's a good time to leave her alone." Atticus said.

Hans then went to try to talk with Elsa, but that was no good either.

"The party is over," Elsa told the Royal Handler. "Close the gates."

"Yes, Your Majesty." The Royal Handler nodded.

"What? Elsa! No, no, wait!" Anna cried out, grabbing her sister's hand which then accidentally slipped off the glove.

Elsa panicked at that. "Give me my glove!"

"Elsa, please, please, I can't live like this anymore." Anna replied as she held the glove out of Elsa's reach.

"Anna, please give her back her glove." Atticus said.

"I just can't live like this anymore." Anna said.

Elsa grew weak as she tried to fight through the tears. "Then leave."

This broke Anna's heart. Elsa then started to leave.

"What did I ever do to you?!" Anna cried out to her sister.

"Enough, Anna." Elsa told her, trying not to lose her temper.

"No, why? Why do you shut me out?!" Anna glared with hurt, sadness, and anger. "Why do you shut the world out?! What are you so afraid of?!"

"I said enough!" Elsa yelled which then made ice shoot out from her bare hand.

"Anna, watch out!" Amber called out, accidentally shooting out ice from one of her bare hands.

Elsa looked shocked that Amber was able to do the same thing she could. The guests cried out in shock and backed away.

"Sorcery..." the Duke of Wesleton hid behind his men. "I knew there was something dubious going on here."

Amber looked worried as she saw how everyone but Atticus, Cherry, and Patch looked at her and Elsa.

"Elsa...?" Anna frowned.

Elsa looked so broken and she ran off of the castle door. The people on the outside cheered for her because she was their new queen and they wanted to celebrate with her. Elsa wasn't interested and she cut through the crowd and kept running. Amber decided to run off with her.

"Amber, where are you going?!" Patch cried out, not caring if people would see him talking. "Amber!"

Elsa accidentally ran into a fountain and the water froze at her touch and the crowd panicked at her ice powers.

"Stop those two girls!" The Duke of Wesleton told his men.

"Please, just stay away from us!" Elsa cried out. "Stay away!" she then accidentally turned the staircase into ice.

Amber was so scared that a snowstorm started up. Elsa decided to take Amber's hand and run with the girl.

"Quickly, come with me, it's not safe for us to stay here." Elsa said.

"Where are we going?" Amber asked.

"I don't know, but I can't stay here..." Elsa replied. "You have ice powers, you must come with me."

"Okay, as long as we stick together." Amber said.

"Come on, I'm not sure where we'll go, but it has to be far away from here," Elsa told Amber. "People fear what they don't understand."

Amber nodded in agreement as she went with Elsa to run away from their problem. They were going to the mountains and it was starting to snow despite only being July which puzzled the crowd. And where the water was being froze over.

"How is this happening?" Amber frowned as she stared at the palms of her hands.

"It's our fear." Elsa frowned.

"Fear?" Amber frowned back.

"That's what my parents told me anyway... Come on, we have to move." Elsa told her.

Amber nodded as she followed her ancestor.

"Guys, we have to do something." Anna said to Cherry, Atticus, and Patch.

"We have to go after them." Cherry said.

"Come on." Anna led the way out with her new friends.

"Lead the way." Atticus said.

Anna then did lead the way.


	5. Chapter 5

"You!" the Duke of Wesleton sharply pointed. "Is there sorcery in you all too? Are you monsters too?"

"No, no, I'm completely ordinary." Anna replied.

"That's right, she is," Hans agreed, but then realized how that sounded. "In the best way."

"Elsa and Amber didn't mean to do this." Atticus said.

"And my sister's not a monster." Anna added in.

"They nearly killed me!" the Duke defended himself.

"You slipped on the ice." Hans pointed out.

"Their ice!" the Duke replied.

"They were scared!" Cherry glared at him.

"It was an accident!" Anna defended Elsa's actions. "She was scared. She didn't mean it. She didn't mean any of this.... Tonight was my fault. I pushed her. So I'm the one that needs to go after her."

"Yes, fine, do." the Duke replied.

"What?" Hans frowned to Anna's sacrifice.

"Bring me my horse please." Anna told the Royal Handler.

"Do you have any extra horses?" Cherry asked.

"Just another one." Anna replied.

"It'll have to do." Atticus told Cherry as the Royal Handler brought Anna's horse and a cloak.

"I'm coming with you." Hans told Anna.

"Would it be wise to bring him along?" Patch whispered.

Cherry and Atticus really didn't want to.

"No, I need you here to take care of Arendelle." Anna pleaded Hans.

"On my honor..." Hans gave in then.

"I leave Prince Hans in charge!" Anna told the crowd as she threw on her cloak and hopped onto her horse. 

"Are you sure you guys can trust them?" Hans asked about Elsa and Amber. "I don't want any of you getting hurt."

"Elsa's my sister, she would never hurt me." Anna promised.

"And Amber is our friend, she won't hurt us." Atticus said.

Hans then watched as Anna and the others went after Amber and Elsa.

"Good thing this horse is big enough for the two of us." Atticus said.

Cherry looked a little sick riding on the horse however.

"Hang in there, Cherry." Atticus soothed her.

"I'll try." Cherry groaned.

"This is gonna be a long ride." Patch sighed.

"You're telling me," Cherry said in total discomfort. "I hope Elsa and Amber are okay."

"Don't worry, we'll find them." Atticus promised as he rode with Anna.

Amber and Elsa were walking across a mountaintop as it was blizzardy now.

'Looks like this is how I'll have to live now.' Amber thought to herself.

Elsa looked to her other gloved hand and decided to take it off and let it go. Amber decided to see what she could make with her ice powers. Elsa started to build a snowman from her powers like from when she and Anna were little kids. Amber then tried something and began to make an ice palace. Elsa was impressed with Amber's imagination.

Amber smiled back. Elsa built the snow and ice with Amber and they became a Snow Queen and Ice Princess. They even dressed the part with a little help from their powers. Both wore icy gowns with white boots which seemed to fit their mood and the sudden winter in the middle of summer. Elsa and Amber slammed their feet down and made giant snowflakes.

And where the whole entire castle started to form. Elsa and Amber then decided to wear their hair down as they were letting it go and the past was in the past as they let the storm raged on and the cold never bothered them.

Meanwhile with Anna, Atticus, Cherry, and Patch...

"Man, it's really cold out here..." Cherry shivered as they were in nearly two feet of snow.

"Elsa! Amber!" Atticus and Anna called out.

"Guys, wherever you are, Atticus and Anna didn't mean to make you unhappy!" Cherry's teeth chattered. "They're sorry, it's all their f-f-f-f-fault!"

Atticus glared slightly at that exaggeration as they were headed to a wooded area.

"Even though they should have told us." Anna said.

"I think we should stop before my tail falls off..." Patch shuddered from the coldness. 

"I agree." Cherry shivered.

There was then a wolf howl heard which made them all instantly nervous. A branch then snapped which startled the horses. And where it caused them to fall off the horses.

"Luckily we landed in the snow..." Atticus muttered while shivering. "Brr! Who knew July would be so frigid?!"

"I think we got bigger problems than the cold." Cherry commented as the horses had run away out of fear.

"No, no, no, come back, no, no... Okay..." Anna frowned. 

"Great, looks like we're gonna have to continue on foot." Atticus said.

The Northern Lights shined up above as they walked through the snow.

"Snow... It had to be snow..." Anna shivered. "They couldn't have had tr-tr-tropical magic that covered the f-f-fjords in white sand and warm--" 

"Guys, look!" Patch pointed ahead as he saw smoke in the distance. 

"That means there must be someone close by." Atticus said.

"I hope so... I like keeping cool during the summer, but this is too much!" Cherry shivered.

They all ran, but they then fell and rolled down the snowy hill as Anna had accidentally tripped and they had ended up in front of a woodsy building. 

"Ooh." Atticus smiled.

"'Wandering Oaken's Trading Post'," Anna read aloud as she saw a sign up above. "Ooh! And Sauna!"

"I say we go in!" Atticus grinned.

"Yeah!" Anna agreed.

They then went inside the post and it felt a little warmer. 

"Finally." Patch smiled.

"Yoo-hoo, big summer blow-out," a bright-faced man smiled to the guests as he sat behind his counter. "Half-off swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention, ja?" 

"How about winter clothes and winter shoes?" Atticus asked.

"That would be in our winter department." the man replied, showing the section which had one outfit, a pick axe, and a pair of boots. 

"Do you have any more outfits and pair of boots?" Cherry asked.

The man then went to check in the back. Cherry sniffled and then sneezed violently which made tears come into her eyes. 

"Oh, yes ve do." The man smiled as he came out with two extra outfits and pair of boots.

Cherry sniffled as she looked quite sick now. Atticus then helped Cherry get dressed up for the snow as it was winter in July now. 

"Oh, we were just wondering," Anna asked the man. "Has another young woman, The Queen perhaps, with a little girl, passed through here?"

"Only vuns to be crazy enough to be out in this storm is you all, dear." the man replied. 

They soon heard someone coming in.

"You and this big fellow, yoo-hoo, big summer blow-out." the vendor called to the new man.

"Hello." Patch greeted.

The man looked down. Patch smiled friendly. He soon made his way to them.

Cherry sniffled and sneezed again. "Guh... Great, I'm sick, I hate getting sick." 

"Maybe you should go back to Arendelle." Patch said.

"I didn't even wanna come here!" Cherry glared with a stuffed nose. "I'm always dragged into these things, but does anyone ask me if I wanna come? Nooo!" 

"And what about the mention of going back in time and going on an adventure?" Atticus asked.

"I changed my mind." Cherry glared.

"Sorry, Cherry, but you know the rules," Atticus replied. "We can't go back until the adventure is done and everything is all right in the end."

"I'll show you rules!" Cherry glared. 

"That makes no sense." Patch said.

"SHUT! UP!" Cherry glared. "You're not even supposed to talk, you are a dog!"

"Okay, I think you need to lie down now..." Atticus pushed her from behind. 

"He's right." Patch said.

Cherry growled until she was pushed out.

Atticus then came back over. "Sorry about that, Patch, Cherry kinda gets delirious when she's sick." 

"It's okay." Patch said.


	6. Chapter 6

"A real howler in July, ja?" the vendor told the man. "Where ever could it be coming from?"

"The North Mountain." the man replied. 

"The North Mountain." Patch repeated with a smile, that way they would know where Elsa and Amber were right now.

"That'll be forty." the vendor told the man after making a purchase.

"Forty? No, ten." the man replied.

"Oh, dear, that's no good," the vendor said back, trying to sound as sweet as pie. "See these are from our vinter stock, vhere supply and demand have a big problem."

"You want a supply and demand problem?" the man replied before gesturing out the window. "I sell ice for a living." 

"That is rough." Atticus said.

"Yeah, that's really--" Anna added in until the man shot them a look. "Ahem... That's unfortunate."

"Still forty," the vendor told the man. "But I vill throw in a visit to Oaken’s sauna. Yoo-hoo! Hi, family."

"Yoo-hoo!" the naked family called from inside the steam room. 

Patch soon waved to the family.

"Ten's all I got," the man said to the vendor. "Help me out."

"Ten will get you this and no more." the vendor replied as he cut down the carrots.

"Okay, just tell us one thing," Anna said to the man. "What was happening on the North Mountain? Did it seem magical?" 

"Yeah, did it?" Patch added with a smile.

"Yes, now all of you back up while I deal with this crook here." the man replied. 

"I think you should take that back." Atticus said as he saw the vendor stand up and seeing his true size.

"Vhat did you call me?" the vendor asked, revealing to be about seven-feet-tall.

Cherry rubbed herself as she was freezing outside. 

"Now, now, let's just calm down." Atticus said.

The man looked nervous of the vendor until he was thrown out and splashed Cherry with even more snow.

"Oh, joy..." Cherry shuddered.

"Sorry." The man said.

Atticus rushed out to the man. "You all right, sir?"

"I'm fine..." the man then stood up and dusted himself. "I must get going..." he then went over to his reindeer friend and spoke with him as he looked quite hungry. "No Sven, I didn't get your carrots."

"Aw!" The reindeer groaned in animal language.

"But I did find us a place to sleep," the man then said to his reindeer to an abandoned looking barn. "And it's free!"

"A reindeer on a barn..." Cherry sighed. "I feel like I'm in my childhood Christmas movie: Annabelle's Wish."

"Was that really necessary, sir?" Atticus asked.

"I'm sorry you had to see that..." the vendor went into his shop with a teddy bear.

"So, uh, how much is it again?" Atticus asked.

"Forty." the vendor replied.

Atticus soon secretly used his magic to make enough money for everything they needed and everything the man needed appear in his hands.

"Oh, how generous..." the vendor smiled at the money.

"Keep the change." Atticus smiled back on his way out. 

The man was then singing to his reindeer while Anna glanced curiously at him.

"Here we go." Atticus whispered.

"Did you get some chicken soup while you were in there?" Cherry shivered.

"Man, you look terrible..." Atticus said before smirking to get back at her. "Oh, wait, that's how you always look."

Cherry growled while narrowing her eyes to him. Atticus soon conjured up a bowl of chicken soup. Cherry took it and ate it instantly to cure her cold.

Patch chuckled. "That was mean, Atticus."

"Hey, she does it to me all the time." Atticus replied about his little joke to Cherry.

Cherry soon sniffed the broth and cleared her sinuses.

"Whoa! What kind of chicken soup is that?" Patch smiled.

"Magic." Atticus smiled as well.

Cherry then slurped down the broth and cleared her throat and took a mucus-free breath. "Wow, that feels much better!"

"Guess all you needed was a bowl of magic chicken soup." Patch smiled.

"This is really incredible soup..." Cherry smiled as was cured instantly.

"Thanks." Atticus smiled.

Cherry then finished the bowl which made it disappear from the magic. Anna then went to see the man and his reindeer. Atticus, Patch, and Cherry soon entered with her.

"Nice duet." Anna commented after the man's song with his reindeer.

"Oh, it's just you," the man then sat up once he saw who was at their door. "What do you want?" 

"I want you to take us up to the North Mountain." Anna replied.

"I don't take people places." the man replied.

"Oh, really?" Atticus smirked. 

"Uh, let me rephrase that..." Anna tried so the man could take them to Elsa and Amber. She soon gave him the stuff he needed. The man groaned and looked in the bag.

"Take us up to the North Mountain," Anna begged. "Please."

The man eyed her, but still refused to take orders from her.

"Listen, we know how to stop this winter." Atticus said.

This caught the man's attention instantly. "We leave at dawn," he then said, coming up with a plan. "And you forgot the carrots for Sven."

"Did I?" Atticus took out a bag of the carrots. He soon tossed them to the man.

The man groaned as they then hit him in the face.

"Sorry, sir." Atticus winced at that.

The man then went to get his reindeer ready and they shared the carrots.

"Looks like we're going to the North Mountain." Patch smiled.

"Yep." Cherry nodded.

"I just hope Amber's okay..." Patch said. "She was so sad about accidentally freezing Darla back home."

"I'm sure she's getting along just fine with Elsa." Anna said.

The reindeer was then pulling the sled with the man in it.

"Hang on!" the man tried to scare Anna. "We like to go fast!"

"I like fast!" Anna replied fearlessly.

They were then in the sled and were introduced to the man who was known as Kristoff and his reindeer named Sven.

"It's nice to meet you, Kristoff." Patch said.

"So, do you guys know what made the Queen go all 'ice-crazy'?" Kristoff replied.

"Oh well, it was all my fault," Anna confessed. "I got engaged, but then she freaked out because I'd only just met him, you know, that day. And she said she wouldn't bless the marriage--"

"Wait, you just got engaged to someone you just met?" Kristoff asked.

"Yeah, anyway, I got mad and so she got mad and then she tried to walk away, and I grabbed her glove--" Anna tried to continue on.

"Hang on, you mean to tell me you got engaged to someone you just met?!" Kristoff still couldn't believe that.

"I know, it's unbelievable!" Atticus told him.

"Whatever, pay attention," Anna tried to tell her story. " But the thing is she wore the gloves all the time, so I just thought, maybe she has a thing about dirt."

"Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?" Kristoff scolded.

"Yes, they did," Anna said as she got away from him while still in the sled. "But Hans is no stranger."

"Oh, yeah?" Kristoff smirked. "What's his last name?"

Anna froze slightly. "Of-the-Southern-Isles?"

"What's his favorite food?"

"Sandwiches."

"Best friend's name?"

"Probably John."

"Eye color?"

"Dreamy."

"Foot size?"

"Foot size doesn't matter."

"Well, what if he needed some new foot wear?" Cherry asked.

"You're not helping." Anna said to her.

"I'm being honest." Cherry shut her eyes smugly.

"She's right." Kristoff said to Anna.

"Hmph." Anna pouted.

"Have you had a meal with him yet?" Kristoff then asked about Hans since Anna was in love with him. "What if you hate the way he eats? What if you hate the way he picks his nose?"

"Picks his nose?" Anna winced.

"And eats it." Kristoff then smirked.

"That's disgusting." Patch cringed.

"Excuse me, sir, he's a prince!" Anna glared.

"All men do it." Kristoff shrugged.

"Not me." Atticus said.

"Not when you think anyone's looking." Cherry said.

"Cherry!" Atticus called out. 

"Well, you're a boy..." Cherry shrugged.

"Anyway, let's stay focused." Patch said.

"So, Kristoff, are you some kind of love expert?" Cherry asked the man.

"No, but I have friends who are." Kristoff replied.

"Oh, really?" Atticus smirked.

"You have friends who are love experts, I'm not buying it..." Anna shook her head.

Sven suddenly stopped and his ears perked up. Atticus decided to cover Anna's mouth so they could hear what Sven was hearing. Kristoff looked off into the dark woods surrounding them. Patch sniffed the air before starting to growl.

"Sven, go, GO!" Kristoff told his reindeer.

Sven nodded and took off.

"What is it?" Cherry asked.

"Wolves." Kristoff replied.

"Yeah, that's what I caught the scent of." Patch said.

Kristoff went to the back of his sled and lit a torch.

"What do we do?" Anna asked nervously about the wolves.

"For you, nothing." Cherry said.

"Just don't fall off and get eaten." Kristoff said to her.

"But I wanna help." Anna insisted.

"No." Kristoff declined.

"Trust me, I think it's best that you don't try to help." Patch said.

A wolf then jumped out for them, but Kristoff kicked it off suddenly. "Who marries a man she just met?!"

"It's true love!" Anna defended as she grabbed Kristoff's lute to help fight off the wolves.

"But you don't even know what's in his heart!" Patch barked as he attacked a wolf that tried to attack Cherry.

"Christopher!" Anna called out.

"It's Kristoff!" Kristoff told her as they fought off the wolves.

This looked pretty bad as the sled was wobbling and about to go down a hill.

"Oh, crud." Atticus said.

Cherry did her best to help fight off the wolves. "This is not good."

"Nope," Patch's eyes widened. "I think we're gonna go downhill."

"Oh, Patch, don't say that, you aren't that useless to the team." Cherry misunderstood.

Patch soon used his magic and made Cherry look to where they were heading.

"Oh, boy..." Cherry muttered as the sled was close to the edge. "No sounds... No sudden moves..." 

There was then a spider crawling on her nose.

"SPIDER!" Cherry screamed before the sled then sped down the hill as she tried to get the spider.

"CHERRY!" Atticus and Patch glared.

"It's the spider's fault!" Cherry cried out as they went down the hill super fast.

"What do we do?!" Patch asked.

"I dunno, but I'm panicking!" Cherry latched onto Atticus.

Kristoff and Anna rushed to help stop the sled. Cherry, Atticus, and Patch screamed as they were going out of control.

"Atticus, can't you just teleport us to the other side?!" Patch panicked.

"I'll try!" Atticus called out.

"I'm gonna die in the frozen tundra." Cherry flopped on the floor in agony.

Atticus began to concentrate on his magic. Cherry and Patch looked nervous.

"I love you, Colette, I always have!" Patch cried out as this looked like the end.

Colette and Mo soon appeared in the sled as if by magic. "What the?!" the tomboy and cocker spaniel asked each other in confusion.

"Oh, Colette, Patch was just talking about you." Cherry smirked.

"What I meant was I love her like the beach or a good book or the beach." Patch said blushing.

"Hmm..." Colette smirked slightly to the dalmatian puppy.

Mo and Colette both soon screamed once they saw where they were heading.

"This reminds me of the Snow Queen story Grandma used to read to me!" Mo cried out. "We're in King Agnarr and Queen Iduna's kingdom, but it's been frozen!"

Atticus concentrated as hard as he could so he could save them with his magic. And where he was able to save himself Patch, Mo, Colette, Cherry, Anna, Kristoff, and Sven.


	7. Chapter 7

Cherry was flinching and shivering. Patch came over to her, then licked her face.

"Gah, dog slobber!" Cherry wiped her face, then saw they were all saved from certain death.

"We're alive!" Patch smiled.

Cherry wiped her face in disgust from Patch's saliva.

"Now, where do we go?" Anna asked. "Is there someone who can help us?"

"Let's try this way." Kristoff led the way to a mountain.

"Agreed." Mo nodded.

They then walked to the nearest mountain.

"Man, who knew July could be so cold?" Atticus sighed.

"It's July?" Mo asked in surprise. 

Atticus smiled sheepishly. "Happy Anniversary."

"What's going on?" Mo asked.

"Uh, Darla's best friend sorta froze the world with Queen Elsa..." Atticus said to her. 

"Who made her mad?" Mo narrowed her eyes before looking to Cherry.

"Not me!" Cherry's eyes widened.

"It would be Anna." Patch said.

Mo then glanced to Anna.

"I never knew winter could be so beautiful..." Anna said as she looked at the snowy landscapes. 

"Yeah, it's really beautiful, isn't it?" a different voice replied.

"Who said that?" Patch asked.

Everyone looked around and even Sven was confused.

"But it's so white. You know, how about a little color? Must we bleach the joy out of it all? I'm thinking like maybe some crimson, chartreuse, how 'bout yellow? No, no, not yellow, yellow and snow? Brrr! No go!"

Everyone then looked to see a walking noseless snowman.

"What the heck?!" Patch gasped.

"Atticus, I think I'm still sick." Cherry groaned.

"Cherry, you're not still sick because I can see the talking snowman too." Atticus said.

"Am I right?" the snowman smiled to them.

Anna screamed and kicked the snowman's head off by accident. Kristoff caught the snowman's head.

"Hi!" the snowman smiled to him.

"You're creepy." Kristoff shivered.

"Put his head back on!" Patch told him.

Everyone then tossed around the snowman's head.

The snowman's body then came over and put his head back on. "All right, we got off to a bad start."

"Someone just put his head back on his body!" Colette exclaimed.

Mo put the head back on before cringing. "That was the weirdest moment of my life."

"Really?" Colette asked.

"Oh, like anything could beat that." Mo replied.

"Have you guys seen my nose?" the snowman asked.

"Looks like we need a carrot for him." Patch said.

Sven looked hungry at the mention of carrots. Atticus gave Sven a carrot and then gave one to the snowman.

"Are you kidding me? I am wonderful! I've always wanted a nose," the snowman looked at the carrot. "So cute. It's like a little baby unicorn."

Anna then moved the carrot a little to make it bigger as it was placed wrong in his face.

"What? Hey, whoa!" the snowman paused until he then smiled again. "Oh, I love it even more! Heh.... All right, let's start this thing over. Hi, everyone. I'm Olaf. And I like warm hugs."

Olaf's name caused a memory to flash back into Anna's head.

"Olaf..." Anna whispered. "That's right, Olaf."

"And you are?" Olaf then replied.

"Oh, um, I'm Anna." Anna replied.

Atticus and the others soon introduced themselves to him.

"And who's the funky-looking donkey over there?" Olaf then asked.

"That's Sven." Patch replied.

"Uh-huh... And who's the reindeer?" Olaf then asked, meaning he was talking about Kristoff in his first question.

"Okay, the reindeer is Sven and the guy next to him is Kristoff." Atticus said.

"Oh... Okay, makes things easier on me." Olaf smiled.

Sven then leaned forward and tried to eat the snowman's nose.

"Oh, look, he's trying to kiss my nose!" Olaf gushed. "I like you too!"

"Have you seen Elsa and Amber?" Atticus asked Olaf.

"Yeah, why?" Olaf replied.

"Do you think you could show us the way?" Patch asked while Kristoff, Mo, and Colette checked out the snowman.

"Yeah, why?" Olaf continued.

"How is he alive?" Colette asked while sniffing Olaf.

"Must be magic." Patch guessed.

"Yeah, maybe." Kristoff said as he started to bend one of Olaf's stick arms. 

The arm then seemed to slap Kristoff.

"Ow." Kristoff said.

Cherry put her hand in front of her mouth and lightly snickered. Atticus put the arm back in the snowman.

"So, this is Arendelle..." Mo looked around. "It looks like how I dreamed it would be when I was a child and my grandmother read me the Snow Queen... I always dreamt of having my own palace filled with dogs since they were better friends than humans."

"Anyway, can you take us to Elsa and Amber?" Colette asked Olaf.

"Yeah, why?" Olaf replied.

"STOP THAT!" Cherry got annoyed.

"Because we need them to bring back summer." Atticus said.

"Summer?" Olaf sounded delighted. "Oh, I don't know why but I've always loved the idea of summer, and sun, and all things hot."

"Really? I guess you've never experienced heat." Mo said.

"Nope, but sometimes I like to close my eyes and imagine what it's like when summer comes." Olaf smiled.

"Funny, I'd like you to experience some right now." Cherry said darkly.

"Cherry." Atticus scolded.

"Atticus." Cherry smirked.

"You already know that if he experiences heat, he'll melt." Atticus whispered.

"That's a bad thing?" Cherry whispered back as she seemed annoyed with Olaf already.

"How do you think Anna and Elsa would feel?" Atticus whispered.

"I guess bad..." Cherry pouted. 

"What if something happened to me and you never saw me again?" Atticus replied.

Cherry paused to think about it. "Hmm..."

What she saw wasn't a happy thought. Atticus folded his arms and tapped his foot.

"Okay, fine, but he better not bug me." Cherry gave in.

"I'll try to let him not bug you." Atticus said.

"You better or else I'll--" Cherry started.

Atticus glared to her.

Cherry bit her lip. "Erm, never mind."

They soon continued their way to where Elsa and Amber were. Olaf led the way since he knew where the two were.


	8. Chapter 8

"We better stay close together." Mo said.

"I'll keep you warm, babe, ooh la la~" Cherry did a bad impression of Atticus.

"Seriously?" Mo asked, unimpressed.

Atticus blushed. "Sorry about that, Mo."

"It's okay..." Mo rolled her emerald eyes.

"So, how are you guys going to save winter?" Kristoff asked Anna and the others.

"I'm gonna go talk to my sister." Anna replied confidently.

"And we'll try to get Amber to think of happy thoughts about Darla." Mo said.

"That's your plan?" Kristoff scoffed. " My ice business is riding on you talking to your sister and some kid." 

"Yep." Mo and Anna replied.

Kristoff soon got nervous as one of the sharp icicles was close to his nose. "So, you're not at all afraid of them?" he then asked.

"Why should we be?" Anna asked.

"Yeah," Olaf smiled. "I bet Elsa and Amber are the nicest, gentlest, warmest people ever!" he then backed through an icicle which went through his torso. "Oh, look at that, I've been impaled!" he then laughed it off.

"If you were a person, you would be dead then." Patch said.

"Unfortunately." Cherry grinned which made Atticus glare firmly to her.

They were then at a dead-end by a mountain.

"What now?" Anna asked.

"It's too steep," Kristoff replied after looking around. "I've only got one rope, and you don't know how to climb mountains."

"Maybe there's a way around it." Colette said.

"That's not stopping her." Cherry pointed as Anna was climbing up the face of the cliff.

"What are you doing?" Kristoff asked Anna.

"I'm going to see my sister." Anna replied bravely.

"You're going to kill yourself." Kristoff scoffed.

"We can help you." Atticus said.

"I've always wanted to go mountain climbing and spelunking." Mo said.

"What's spelunking?" Colette giggled. "It sounds like fun." 

"Cave exploration." Mo explained.

"Cool." Colette smiled.

Anna then seemed to be messing up and Kristoff tried to tell her from right and wrong, but she mistook them for insults and mockery.

"He's trying to tell you from right and wrong." Mo told her.

Anna kept ignoring Kristoff and the others.

"She's gonna fall." Patch sighed.

"If only there was another way to get to Elsa and Amber." Colette said.

"I think my friends could maybe help." Kristoff suggested.

"I agree." Patch said.

"You mean the love experts?" Cherry deadpanned.

"Yes, the love experts!" Kristoff beamed.

Patch soon caught Amber's scent. He put his nose down and sniffed as he followed the scent. And where he found a path around the mountain. "Hang on, Amber, we're coming." he said to himself after finding the path.

Olaf seemed to follow him, finding the path as well.

"Come on, guys, Patch found a path." Atticus told the others, trusting his puppy.

"That's great." Mo smiled.

"I wonder if Darla is okay back home..." Atticus sighed as his big brother instinct was flaring up.

"I'm sure she's fine." Cherry soothed.

Atticus looked very worried as he tried to think of good thoughts for his little sister.

"The sooner we get to Elsa and Amber, the sooner we can get them to bring back summer and then we can go back home." Mo said.

"Please..." Atticus whispered as they walked along the path.

Sven was told to stay behind so he wouldn't weigh them down and they made it to Elsa and Amber's ice palace.

"Okay, now all we have to do is go up to the doors knock and then go inside." Patch said.

"If the doors will even open up..." Anna sighed about that idea due to her years with Elsa and their isolation. 

"Knock... Just knock..." Olaf urged Anna as she was at the door. "Why isn't she knocking? Do you think she knows how to knock?"

Anna then finally knocked and the sound echoed from the inside with the doors slowly opening. "It opened... That's a first."

"Let's now go inside." Mo said.

"You should probably wait out here." Anna told the man.

"What?" Kristoff replied.

"Let's just say last time Anna introduced Elsa to someone, she froze everything." Cherry replied.

"And by someone she means a man she already met and agreed on marrying him." Atticus whispered to Mo.

Mo then nodded in understanding as did Colette as she overheard that due to being a dog and all.

"Elsa?" Anna came inside the ice palace. "It's me, Anna!"

"It's us, Amber." Patch added in.

"Can you come out so we can talk?!" Atticus also added in.

The others then looked up to a balcony to see Elsa and Amber up there. They looked very different.

"She looks so beautiful..." Atticus blushed to Elsa before he then stopped and shook his head. "No, no, you like Mo, not Elsa!"

Elsa and Amber smiled as they saw them and where Elsa frowned as she saw Mo next to Atticus.

"Elsa... You look different...." Anna looked struck by her sister's beauty. "It's a good different... And this place is amazing..."

"Thank you, I never knew what I was capable of, and it's thanks to the help from Amber." Elsa replied in caution and politeness.

Amber smiled bashfully at her from the comment.

"And who is this?" Elsa asked while looking at Mo.

"This is Mo." Atticus introduced.

"Mo?" Elsa replied.

"It's short for Monique." Mo shrugged.

"Just don't call her Monique, she doesn't really like to be called by that name." Atticus said.

Mo nodded in agreement. Elsa looked rather hurt and upset about Atticus having a different girl around in her ice palace. 

"You guys should probably go..." Amber said. "Elsa and I belong here."

"But we came all this way." Patch said.

"No, we belong here, this way, we can't hurt anyone." Elsa replied.

"Actually... About that--" Anna spoke up until they heard counting from outside.

"Wait, what is that?" Elsa asked.

The living snowman came into the room and smiled to Elsa and Amber. "Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!"

"Isn't that the snowman I made?" Amber asked.

"Olaf..." Elsa whispered in shock.

"I like that name," Amber said softly. "I made a snowman for my best friend back home with that name."

Olaf came over to Elsa with a smile. "You built me, you remember that?"

"You're alive?" Elsa asked, not believing what was happening.

"Um... I think so." Olaf replied.

"He's just like the one we built as kids," Anna knelt beside the snowman. "We were so close. We can be like that again."

"Wait, again?" Mo asked, confused.

Elsa thought back to something which made her firmly disagree. "No, we can't... Come on, Amber."

Amber looked up in worry before looking back to Anna.

"Goodbye, Anna." Elsa said to her younger sister before leaving with Amber.

"Elsa, wait!" Anna called out.

"I'm just trying to protect you!" Elsa called back as she continued to flee. 

"You don't have to protect me!" Anna pursued. "I'm not afraid. Please don't shut me out again."

Amber went with Elsa to try and keep away from the others.

"Amber!" Patch frowned sadly.

Amber looked back with a frown and kept going on with Elsa.

"Come on, we better follow them." Atticus said.

Elsa and Amber kept going.

Amber shut her eyes as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm sorry, Darla."

"Amber, Darla is going to be alright." Mo said.

Amber gasped and turned around. "We told you to leave!"

"Guys, please, you set off an eternal winter everywhere," Cherry said. "As much as I prefer the cold over the scorching heat of summer, you have to make things right."

"Everywhere...?" Amber and Elsa replied.

"It's okay, you guys can just unfreeze everything." Anna pleaded.

"No, we can't..." Elsa frowned. "We don't know how."

"Of course you can, we know you both can." Mo said.

Snow started to swirl around the room. The others tried to fight through the snow to make it all go away.

"Just think about your loved ones and all the good times you had with them!" Mo told Elsa and Amber.

"We can't!" Amber and Elsa cried out which made a razor sharp snowflake appear.

"You have to try!" Mo continued.

"Cherry, look out!" Atticus pounced on top of Cherry before the snowflake could hit her. 

Anna gasped as the snowflake seemed to hit her, but she assured everyone she was fine. 

"Anna..." Colette whispered in worry.

"Atticus!" Patch called out of worry as the snowflake also hit his master.

"Gah,..." Atticus weakly called, he wasn't hurt too bad, but he still felt hit.

Elsa and Amber looked back at them and were shocked to see that they had attacked Anna and Atticus.

"Guys, are you okay?" Kristoff came over.

"We're okay..." Anna said weakly. "We're fine..."

"Yeah..." Atticus added softly.

"Who's this?" Elsa then asked about Kristoff, but then decided to ignore it. "Wait, it doesn't matter, you have to go."

"No, I know we can figure this out together--" Anna tried.

"How? What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop us?" Elsa replied in desperation.

"We don't know, but we can't give up." Cherry said.

"Guys, I think we should go." Kristoff said out of nervousness as there were spiky ice shadows creeping down.

"We're not leaving." Patch said.

"Not without you, Elsa." Anna said.

"Or you Amber." Patch firmly added in.

"Yes, you are..." Elsa replied, heartbroken but decisive.

"I'm sorry, but you all have to go." Amber said.

Elsa waved her arms and built a giant, menacing snowman.

"Sic them, Marshmallow." Amber weakly commanded.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Mo said.

"Oh, come on, guys, with a name like Marshmallow, how tough can he be?" Cherry replied.

The monster then came behind Cherry and roared loudly.

Cherry's face then turned deathly pale. "I suggest we run for our lives."

"I agree." Colette said.

Cherry yelped as they then ran from the Marshmallow monster. Marshmallow then grabbed them all and picked them up before tossing them down the steps.

"That was rude." Colette huffed.

"Very." Patch agreed with her there.

"Watch out for my butt!" Olaf told the others as he was split apart from the rest of his body from the crash.

"That wasn't very nice." Patch growled.

Cherry growled as she took a piece of the snow and made a ball out of it.

"Cherry, don't make him even angrier." Atticus warned.

"It's okay, you know I can't throw at a target." Cherry said before throwing the ball in Marshmallow's direction, knowing she would miss. But unfortunately, she hit him on target. 

The others glared and put their hands on her hips while Cherry smiled nervously in response. And where it did indeed make him angrier.

"Okay, guys, I know this looks bad, but I'll be fine as long as you help me..." Cherry said before it then grew silent. "Guys...?" she then turned behind her to see she had been abandoned. "GUYS?!" 

Marshmallow growled and charged for her. Cherry yelled out and flinched until Atticus charged back against Marshmallow for a sneak attack. And where he knocked him down. Cherry opened her eyes and saw Atticus in action. Elsa watched from afar and seemed attracted to Atticus's fighting instincts. Mo looked up and saw how Elsa was looking at Atticus.

Atticus then got rid of Marshmallow before panting and wiped his forehead. "Phew! That was quite a work-out."

"Yeah, I can see that and I can also see someone was rather impressed." Cherry said as she pointed up to where Elsa was.

Atticus looked up bashfully to Elsa.

"Atticus, you don't love her, do you?" Mo asked.

"Of course not! Never! A little..." Atticus looked nervous.

"Okay, I think a part of you is supposed to be in this part of time with Elsa." Patch said to Atticus.

"I don't know how to explain it..." Atticus frowned. "I mean, I obviously love Mo, but part of me likes Elsa... Is that weird?"

"Yes." Cherry said without thinking.

"Well, maybe when you came into the past a part of you of this past must have some how got in you." Mo said.

"I don't understand..." Atticus sighed. "You're not mad, are you, Mo?"

"No, I know you can't control it, but after meeting you, I'd believe anything." Mo smiled.

"Thanks, Mo." Atticus smiled back.

They soon caught up with Anna and Kristoff and Olaf.

"So, now what do we do about Elsa and Amber?" Cherry asked. "We might as well just go back home. We can find Darla a new best friend."

"No way." Atticus said as they finally found them.

Cherry sighed which then made her glasses fog up due to it being cold enough for her breath to be visible.

"So, what are you gonna do now?" Kristoff asked Anna.

"Now what?" Anna sounded hysterical now. "Oh! What am I gonna do? She threw me out. I can't go back to Arendelle with the weather like this. And then there's your ice business--"

"Anna, calm down, we'll figure something out," Patch said before noticing what was happening with Anna's and Atticus's hair. "But you and Atticus should be worried about your hair."

"What's wrong with our hair?" Atticus asked.

"They're white." Kristoff said.

"It's what?!" Anna and Atticus flipped out to see that their hair had been turning white as snow. 

"You guys got struck, didn't you?" Cherry asked with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah and it was towards the heart." Atticus said.

"Does it look bad?" Anna asked.

Kristoff paused to think about it. "No."

"You hesitated." Anna noticed. 

"No, I didn't, come on, guys, you need help." Kristoff replied.

"Where are we going to get help for this?" Atticus asked, referring to his and Anna's hair.

"We're going to see my friends." Kristoff told them.

"The love experts?" Anna and Atticus replied.

"Love experts?!" Olaf overheard that.

"Yes, and don't worry; they'll be able to fix this." Kristoff promised.

"Then let's go see them." Mo said.

"How do you know if they'll help?" Anna asked.

"Because I've seen them do this before." Kristoff replied as he had a small memory flash through his brain. 

"I like to consider myself a love expert." Olaf said to Sven, Colette, and Patch.

"Really?" Patch asked.

"Yep." Olaf replied.

"Somehow, I doubt it." Colette deadpanned.

Sven nodded in agreement.


	9. Chapter 9

Meanwhile, Elsa was pacing around her ice palace, trying to tell herself 'conceal, don't feel'. Amber did the same to make sure she didn't let her power go overboard. There was ice cracking and the spikes seemed to be taking over the castle.

"Oh, no!" Amber frowned. 

"This is not good..." Elsa panicked.

"This is terrible." Amber frowned.

Elsa and Amber frowned to each other.

Meanwhile with Anna and the others...

The Northern Lights were bright which awestruck their snowman friend.

"Look, guys, the sky's awake." Olaf smiled to Sven, Colette, and Patch.

"The sky's awake?" Colette asked in confusion.

"Yeah, take a look!" Olaf gestured to the Northern Lights up above them.

"Ohh, you mean the Northern Lights." Patch smiled.

Anna and Atticus were suddenly shivering.

"You two must be freezing." Mo said.

"A little..." Anna admitted.

Mo comforted Atticus while Kristoff attempted to comfort Anna, but he was a little hesitant to. They then came through a rock-lined path with steam.

"There's some steam." Mo said.

"It's fogging up my glasses..." Cherry groaned as she seemed to be blinded.

Patch soon helped her out by clearing her glasses.

"Dog breath..." Cherry stuck her tongue out.

"Would you rather I be your eyes?" Patch put his collar in front of her hand. 

"I can't see..." Cherry shrugged and took his collar.

Mo and Kristoff soon lead Atticus and Anna to the steam. This warmed them up instantly.

"Uh, Mo, you can let go now." Atticus said.

Mo chuckled sheepishly and let go while blushing.

"So what do we need to expect from these love experts?" Colette asked Kristoff.

"So, about my friends... Well, I say friends, they're more like family," Kristoff said softly. "Anyway, when I was a kid, it was just me and Sven... Until they took me in."

"That was nice of them." Mo smiled.

"They did?" Anna asked, feeling moved.

"Yeah, I don't want to scare you, they can be a little bit inappropriate...and loud...very loud...they're also stubborn at times, and a little overbearing," Kristoff rambled. "And heavy. Really, really heavy. But they're fine.. You'll get it. They mean well."

"Kristoff, they sound wonderful." Anna soothed as she put her hand on his arm.

Mo could sense a spark coming in between Anna and Kristoff. "I think they're falling in love." she whispered to Cherry and Atticus.

"Oh, but she's in love with Hans~" Cherry mocked Anna.

"What?" Mo asked.

"Oh, that's right, and love is an open door." Atticus also mocked Anna.

Cherry and Atticus then shared a laugh together.

"Anyway, are we almost there to your family?" Patch asked Kristoff.

"We're right here," Kristoff said as they were surrounded by rocks. "Meet my family. Hey, guys!"

"They're rocks." Mo said.

"Wait for it..." Atticus said in a knowing tone of voice.

"Hey, guys!" Kristoff smiled to the rocks. 

"Does he realize his family are rocks?" Colette asked Patch.

"I think he's gone crazy." Patch said.

"I'll distract him while you guys run." Olaf overheard them.

"Alright." Colette whispered.

"Hi, Sven's family, it's nice to meet you!" Olaf greted a rock slowly and loudly. 

"Okay, I think I need to get back to reality before my mind spasms." Cherry backed away.

"I agree." Mo said.

Anna was not moving however.

"Why isn't Anna moving?" Patch asked.

"I don't care, but I am O-U-T of here!" Cherry replied.

"Anna, come on, let's go." Colette said.

Anna blinked and then decided to go with the others.

"No, guys, wait." Kristoff said, trying to stop them from leaving so soon.

The rocks then somehow surrounded Kristoff and one of them cheered about him being home, revealing they were rock trolls.

"Rock trolls." Atticus said.

The trolls smiled to Kristoff and welcomed him home which made Olaf confused because he thought Kristoff was Sven. 

"He's brought some girls!" a troll noted once they saw Anna, Cherry, and Mo.

Cherry and Mo soon moved away from Anna so then they would get the idea that the two of them weren't the ones that would be with Kristoff for the rest of his life.

"What's going on?" Anna asked.

"I've just learned to roll with it." Kristoff shrugged.

A female troll climbed on top of a male one and examined Anna. "Let me see. Bright eyes. Working nose. Strong teeth. Yes, yes, yes.

She'll do nicely for our Kristoff."

This caused for Kristoff and Anna to become nervous.

"Wait, oh, um, no..." Anna spoke up.

"You've got the wrong idea," Kristoff added in. "That's not why I brought her here."

"Right... We're not... I'm not--" Anna laughed nervously, unsure of what to say now.

"They're too nervous to tell them why all of us are here." Colette whispered.

"Can ya blame them?" Patch whispered back. 

"It's almost like when I met Lucky and Cookie..." Colette chuckled sheepishly. "Boy, that was a little embarrassing."

"They're not going to sing now are they?" Cherry groaned.

"Why doesn't Cherry like singing?" Colette asked.

Patch simply shrugged. The rock trolls then began to sing which gratefully annoyed Cherry. Atticus soon covered her ears. This song seemed very annoying, even worse than Olaf's summer song.

"Can we just stop talking about this?!" Kristoff begged his 'family'. "We've got a real, actual problem here."

"Yeah!" Patch added in.

The trolls misunderstood as they still talked about love between Anna and Kristoff. The girl trolls swept Anna off while the boy trolls took Kristoff.

"These trolls are not getting of what we're trying to tell them at all." Patch sighed.

"I... Hate... Trolls..." Cherry gritted through her teeth.

"When do you think Kristoff is going to tell them that Anna is engaged?" Patch whispered.

"Not soon enough..." Mo groaned as she sat between the puppies once she saw she could since she had the appropriate winter clothes despite it being July now.

A troll priest was soon coming to marry Anna and Kristoff.

"Am I on acid?" Cherry asked. "I feel like I'm on acid..."

"They are seriously doing this?" Colette asked.

Patch face-pawed. "I hate to do this, but.... I OBJECT!"

Anna and Atticus soon felt even colder as their hair turned even more white.

"Oh, no, Atticus!" Mo cried out.

"He's fine," Cherry shrugged off. "Atticus is always fine."

"Then why is he almost as cold as ice?" Mo asked as she held Atticus close.

Cherry smiled nervously. "It's cold outside..."

"There's strange magic in here." one troll commented.

"Grand Pabbie!" Kristoff cried out as Anna was suffering the same fate of being cold as ice.

The oldest troll soon went over to Anna and Atticus. "Bring them to me." he then requested about both Anna and Atticus to check them over.

Atticus and Anna were then brought over to the Grand Pabbie.

'Oh, please let him have a way to save their lives.' Mo thought to herself.

"Anna, Atticus, both of your lives are in danger," the Great Pabbie told the two. "There is ice in your heart, put there by Anna's sister, Queen Elsa. If not removed, to solid ice will you freeze, forever. "

"How do we unfreeze our hearts?" Atticus asked.

"Why, an act of true love of course." the Great Pabbie replied.

"An act of true love?" Anna and Atticus repeated.

"A true love's kiss, perhaps?" one troll suggested.

"Then that should be easy for them both." Cherry said.

"Anna, we've got to get you back to Hans." Kristoff said.

"...Hans..." Anna replied weakly.

"Mo, quick, kiss Atticus." Cherry said.

Mo seemed to pause about kissing Atticus.

"Mo, come on!" Colette urged. "You guys love each other!"

"Yes, but... Part of Atticus loves Elsa..." Mo replied. "I think Elsa should be Atticus's true love..." she then shut her eyes with tears in them. 'If that's what he truly wants."

"Oh, just kiss already!" Cherry exclaimed.

The others glanced to her.

"I don't wanna lose Atticus, alright?!" Cherry folded her arms. 

Mo came up to Atticus and she then kissed him on the lips to get the kiss over with. And where his hair became less white half-way. Mo then let go of his lips.

"Okay, it worked, Atticus is all better." Cherry replied.

"Not exactly, his heart is only half unfroze." the Grand Pabbie said.

"Half unfroze?" the others asked.

"Part of Atticus likes Elsa, this is why I think Elsa should kiss Atticus..." Mo said, slightly sad since she had been in love with Atticus ever since she first met the boy.

"A part of Atticus must kiss her then." the Grand Pabbie said.

"Well, I know I'm not doing it..." Cherry sounded disgusted about kissing Atticus, mostly because he was her brother for seven years and she feels the same way even today.

"We have to get Elsa to kiss him." Mo frowned.

"Are you sure you wanna go through with that, Mo?" Patch asked softly.

"It's the only way he'll get better..." Mo slowly nodded.

"First, we have to get Anna to Hans." Atticus said.

"Anna to--" Cherry was about to ask.

"Yes, Anna to Hans." Atticus cut her off.

"Let's go and find him then." Colette said.

"Help us out, Sven." Kristoff said to his reindeer.

Sven came right over to the group.

"Wait for me, I'm coming too!" Olaf rushed over. "Let's go kiss Hans! ...Who is this Hans?"

They then went on the way to find Hans so Anna's heart would be unfrozen.


	10. Chapter 10

Meanwhile back with Elsa and Amber and where they had uninvited company...

Amber sat in a corner and hugged her knees.

'Class, we have a new student joining us today, everybody please welcome Darla.' the teacher introduced Darla to school for the first time.

Darla looked a little nervous and gave a small wave to her classmates.

'Now, why don't you sit next to Amber?' the teacher then suggested.

Darla then came over to Amber and sat in the table with her and the two would become best friends by the end of the day.

"Amber, we better summon another snow monster, there are intruders." Elsa said.

Amber then woke up and looked over to Elsa.

"We are here to find Princess Anna," Hans told the Duke's men as they cautiously came to the ice castle. "Be on guard, but no harm is to come to the Queen or her little friend. Do you understand?"

The thugs nodded once.

Amber soon concentrated and where a new snow monster appeared outside.

"Go away!" the snow monster snarled to Hans and the men and he slammed his fist inches away from Hans.

Hans quickly dodged out of the way and the thugs went to attack the snow monster. Amber started to pray that Hans and his men and the thugs would leave. Elsa peeked out the front door as the snow monster was getting rid of the intruders.

"Please make them go away." Amber begged.

"The Queen!" the Duke's thugs spotted Elsa which made them charge at the doors.

"Please... Go away..." Amber frowned as she ran with Elsa to escape the people after them due to their winter powers.

"Don't worry, I won't let them hurt you." Elsa said.

Amber clung onto Elsa with tears in her teal eyes. The two of them ran up the stairs to make sure they didn't get caught. One of the thugs shot an arrow at Elsa and Amber, but the two made an ice wall to protect themselves against it.

"Stay away!" Elsa pleaded.

"Please!" Amber also pleaded.

The thugs ignored their protests and kept coming for the two of them. The thugs then started to attack which made Amber and Elsa fight back.

"Leave us alone!" Amber glared.

Elsa shot more ice at the thugs. The thugs then ducked down out of the way and continued to attack. Elsa and Amber hated that they had to fight, but in this situation, it was do or die.

"Just leave us alone, we don't want to hurt either of you!" Amber told them.

"Queen Elsa, don't be the monster they fear you are!" Hans called out.

"Just go away, PLEASE!" Amber begged with tears in her eyes.

One of the thugs started to point his arrow at Elsa and Amber. Hans pushed the crossbow at the arrow's release which then made it hit an ice chandelier. Elsa and Amber panicked as it was just above them and was now crashing down to harm them. Elsa and Amber flashed out of the way and managed to miss the chandelier as it shattered like fragile glass in the middle of the floor, but they slipped and got themselves knocked out.

Soon enough, the two woke up as their eyes fluttered open. They found themselves surrounded by stone and found a window and decided to rush to it, but were held back by iron shackles. They looked out the window to see Arendelle was frozen solid and was getting buried deep within the snow.

"Oh, no... What have I have done?" Amber had tears in her eyes before she broke down and cried. "It's all my fault."

"No, Amber, it's mine." Elsa replied.

"No, you don't understand; the others wouldn't have come here if it wasn't for me," Amber cried. "I froze my best friend by accident and now thanks to me, Arendelle is going to be froze over."

Hans entered and hung a torch by the door as Amber was in a lot more pain than Elsa was. He could see that they were upset.

"Why did you bring us here?" Elsa asked Hans.

"I couldn't just let them kill you." Hans replied gently.

"You've just doomed Arendelle even more." Amber frowned.

"We're a danger to Arendelle..." Elsa also frowned. "Get Anna and the others."

"They have not returned..." Hans replied.

Elsa and Amber looked back to the storm in worry.

"If you would just stop the winter and bring back summer..." Hans pleaded them. "Please..."

"We can't." Amber said.

"You have to tell them to let us go." Elsa said with desperation in her eyes.

"I will do what I can..." Hans then replied, taking the torch again and heading for the door.

"Um, Elsa, look at our shackles." Amber said a she saw their shackles started freezing over.

Elsa gasped once she saw that.

"Our powers are getting worse." Amber frowned in worry.


	11. Chapter 11

Meanwhile with Atticus and the others...

"Just hang in there..." Kristoff told Anna and Atticus. "Come on, buddy, faster!" he then told Sven.

Soon enough, they arrived at the front gates of Arendelle before Olaf slipped out.

"Stay out of sight!" Cherry told Olaf.

"I will!" Olaf called as he disappeared into the village streets. Unfortunately he didn't.

The townspeople panicked at a living, talking, and breathing snowman.

"It's Princess Anna!" a guard called out.

"Get her to Prince Hans." Cherry said.

Sven skidded to a stop at the front gates. Kristoff slid off as he held Anna close while Mo had Atticus. Two servant women and a handmaid rushed to cater to Anna.

"What about him?" One of the guards asked, referring to Atticus.

"This is Atticus, he needs treatment and I'm not letting any of you stop me, this is my brother!" Cherry glared firmly before she then realized what she said. "Eh... Sorta..."

"He needs to be with Queen Elsa." Mo said.

The servants then took Anna and Atticus to the palace grounds for now.

"Make sure they're safe!" Kristoff called out.

"Please!" Mo added.

"We will, thank you!" a servant called as she rushed with the others to take care of Anna and Atticus.

Kristoff sighed as he then went off with Sven. Hans was then called to kiss Anna while Atticus was taken to where Elsa was. Mo wiped her eyes as she gave up Atticus for him to kiss Elsa while Cherry and Patch went along since he was their best friend and she stayed because she couldn't handle to see Atticus kissing someone else.

"Come on, let's go check on Anna." Colette suggested.

Mo nodded and went with the cocker spaniel puppy.

"What happened out there?" Hans asked Anna.

"Elsa struck me with her powers..." Anna replied weakly.

"You said she'd never hurt you." Hans frowned.

"I was wrong..." Anna frowned.

"She didn't mean to strike her." Mo said as she entered inside with Colette.

"She froze my heart," Anna began to shiver. "And only an act of true love can save me."

"A true love's kiss..." Hans replied in understanding.

Mo and Colette smiled to this, but they then quickly frowned once the prince spoke again.

"Oh, Anna, if only there was someone out there who loved you."

"Wait, say what now?" Colette asked before covering her muzzle. "I mean, woof?"

Hans glanced to her. Colette smiled nervously and hid behind Mo for protection.

"You said you loved her." Mo glared to Prince Hans.

"As thirteenth in line in my own kingdom, I didn't stand a chance," Hans shut the curtains as he seemed dark and evil now. "I knew I'd have to marry into the throne somewhere--"

"What are you talking about?" Mo asked.

"As heir, Elsa was preferable, of course," Hans put out the candles before glaring to Anna. "But no one was getting anywhere with her. But you--" 

"Hans?" Anna grew anxious.

"You were so desperate for love, you were willing to marry me, just like that," Hans grabbed a pitcher of water and made way to the fireplace so Anna couldn't be warmed up from her frozen heart. "I figured, after we married, I'd have to stage a little accident for Elsa."

"Stop it!" Mo glared as she tackled him.

"Get off of me!" Hans glared at her. "Don't you realize what I have to do? All that's left to do now is to kill Elsa and that little brat with her and bring back summer!"

Colette snarled as she then rushed over and bit Hans on his behind.

"You'll never get passed Atticus." Mo glared.

"B-But his heart also needs an act of true love to unfreeze his heart too." Anna shivered before she covered her mouth.

Colette lightly whined before face-pawing what Anna just said.

"Wait, what was that?" Hans smirked.

Colette then fell from Hans's backside. "You heard nothing!"

"Looks like you can say goodbye to your friend Atticus forever." Hans said darkly to Mo.

"Elsa will save his life." Mo glared.

"Not if I have anything to say about that..." Hans said before smacking Mo in the face and shoving her down to the floor and rushing off to kill Elsa and Amber.

"You'll never get away with this." Anna glared.

"Oh, I already have." Hans said before shutting the door and locked it with them trapped in it.

Colette ran to the door and scratched at it. "Let us out this instant!"

"Please... Somebody help..." Anna said weakly as the rest of her hair turned white and she crumbled onto the floor.

Meanwhile with Elsa and Amber...

It was getting even colder and the town was devastated which made Elsa and Amber feel bad about their powers. They then heard the door open and where they then saw Atticus being put inside and where he looked like he was freezing. Patch nuzzled up against Atticus with a small frown.

"Patch, what's wrong with Atticus?" Amber frowned.

"He's been frozen..." Patch frowned back.

"He needs Elsa's kiss to free him, Mo's not enough." Cherry added in.

"Really?" Elsa asked as she tried to make her way to Atticus.

The shackles seemed to hold her back.

"You have to believe you can fight the chains, Elsa..." Cherry said. "It's the only way to save Atticus... He's my..." she then gulped slightly in mid-sentence. "Family."

Atticus soon came over to Elsa even while shivering.

"Atticus...." Elsa frowned.

"Elsa..." Atticus frowned back as he looked quite miserable.

Elsa soon kissed Atticus on the lips. Cherry looked away while planting her hand in front of her face.

"Please work..." Patch whispered with tears nearly in his eyes for Atticus.

The shackles seemed to break as Elsa gave Atticus a sincere kiss on the lips. And where Atticus's hair soon changed back to normal and he was no longer shivering.

Atticus blinked and smiled from the kiss. "Wow..." he whispered with a small smile and seemed to be red in his face.

Patch jumped up into Atticus's lap and licked his face, very excited and overjoyed that Atticus hadn't froze to death. 

"We have to get out of here, but how?" Amber looked worried.

"I have an idea." Atticus said and where surprisingly he was split into two people.

"What in the...?" Cherry's eyes widened.

There was an innocent whistle heard behind the wall.

Cherry looked out the window and looked down to see Drell. "What're you doing here?"

"Helping?" Drell smiled sheepishly.

"So, how are we going to get out?" Amber asked.

Drell then climbed in. "Please, allow me to be of assistance."

"Care to explain why there's two Atticuses now?" Cherry asked.

"One Atticus is the one you know and love and the other must stay here in Arendelle as he is Elsa's one true soulmate." Drell explained.

"Seriously?" Patch asked.

"Yes." Drell said.

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard..." Cherry replied.

"Ooohhh... Little Miss Doomy and Gloomy...." Drell wiggled her cheek with a glare. "Let's get you guys out of here before Prince Hans comes to kill Elsa and Amber."

"Wait, what?!" Elsa and Amber's eyes widened.

"Yeah, he's evil and is about to tell the head honchos a lie." Drell said.

"Where is he now?" Cherry looked like she wanted to fight Prince Hans. 

"He's on the way, now come on, hurry before he comes here!" Drell said as he then freed Amber from her shackles.

The new Atticus soon went to the wall with the window and then punched it with his strength.

"Nice work." the old Atticus smiled in admiration.

"All thanks to you." the new Atticus smiled back.

"This is weird..." Cherry groaned slightly at the two Atticuses. 

They then rushed out just as Hans was on his way in the room to kill Elsa and Amber. The new Atticus soon rushed out side with them while Elsa held his hand.

"We're never going to make it there in time." Cherry frowned.

"Yes we will." Patch said.

"You just gotta trust me..." Drell said. "Man, it's so cold for July, who knew the summer could be so cold?" 

Elsa and Amber looked guilty about that. 

Olaf somehow made it inside. "Anna, oh, no!" he then ran to the fireplace and threw in some fresh wood, including his own arms and relighting the fire to warm up the girl.

"Olaf, get away from that fire." Mo said.

"Whoa, so this is heat, I love it," Olaf smiled until his twig arm caught on fire. "Ooh, but don't touch it!" he then settled out the flame and came over to Anna. "So, where's Hans, what happened to your kiss?"

"I was wrong about him," Anna frowned. "It wasn't true love."

"He didn't even love her." Colette growled.

"He was just using her..." Mo said with a glare as she held her sore cheek.

"Olaf, you should get out of here so you don't melt." Colette suggested to the snowman.

"I am not leaving here until we find some other act of true love to save Anna." Olaf replied firmly as he sat with the princess.

"Why not Kristoff?" Mo asked.

"Kristoff?" Anna replied. 

"I think he likes you..." Colette said. "Sure, he probably teases you, but that's how some show their affection... My sister Danielle does it all the time."

"Really?" Anna asked.

"Wow, you really don't know anything about love, do you?" Olaf asked as his face melted.

"Olaf, you're melting." Anna noticed.

"Some people are worth melting for." Olaf replied sweetly.

"Aw!" Mo smiled.

Olaf then saw his face was really melting. "Just maybe right this second!"

The window then busted open from the force of the cold wind. 

"Don't worry, I've got it!" Olaf went to close the window so Anna wouldn't freeze anymore.

"Can this situation please get better?" Mo begged.

"It's Kristoff and Sven!" Olaf then called. "They're coming back this way!"

"Th-They are...?" Anna replied.

"It just got better." Mo smiled.

"We should help Anna up." Colette suggested.

"Agreed." Mo nodded.

Mo and Colette then went to help Anna up as she was getting weaker by the minute.

"Come on, let's get you to Kristoff." Mo said to Anna.

They rushed out of the way, but soon got trapped by icy spikes. Elsa and Amber were on their way with the others but were blinded by the frigid wind and snow.


	12. Chapter 12

"Man, is it stormy out here!" Drell flinched as they walked through the cursed blizzard.

"It must be." Patch told him.

"Hopefully we find a way to--" Drell was about to say until he yelled out to show he had slipped and slid down the ice-covered building. "Whaaaaah!"

"Is he going to be alright?" Elsa asked.

Anna kept going with Mo, Colette, and Olaf to find Kristoff as Prince Hans came to kill Elsa and Amber.

"How much further?" Amber asked.

"You two can't run from this!" Hans called out.

Elsa looked back painfully sad. "Just take care of my sister."

"Please!" Amber added.

"Your sister? She returned from the mountain weak and cold," Hans replied. "She said you froze her heart."

"What? No..." Elsa frowned.

"And what about Atticus?" Amber asked with tears in her eyes. "My best friend's brother?"

"He also returned from the mountain, weak and cold." Hans replied.

'Liar.' Amber thought to herself.

"They're both dead because of you." Hans then said.

Elsa then dropped down to her knees as this emotionally broke her.

"Should we tackle him now?" Drell whispered.

The others seemed to agree about that as Hans seemed to deserve it. 

Hans was about to kill the girls until he was tackled by the first Atticus. "Yow!"

"Leave them alone!" Atticus snarled to Hans.

"Atticus?! But I thought you died by the time you got to Elsa and Amber." Hans said.

Atticus sneered to the Prince of the Southern Isles. "You thought wrong." He then saw where Anna was and decided to teleport her and Kristoff closer together.

"What the?" Hans noticed that. "What are you, some kind of witch?"

"I prefer the term 'Wiccan'." Atticus glared to Hans as he looked ready to fight.

"Quick, Kristoff kiss Anna." The second Atticus said.

"Do what?!" Kristoff asked.

"JUST DO IT!" the second Atticus urged.

Kristoff was a bit confused about why he told him to do that, but if it meant saving Anna's life, he had to do it. The second Atticus hoped and prayed that this would work as he knew deep down in his gut that it would have to. Elsa and Amber watched as Anna and Kristoff shared a kiss and they seemed to had fallen in love with each other after all.

"The Grand Pabbie was right; an act of true love will thaw a frozen heart." Mo smiled.

What Mo said gave Elsa and Amber an idea of how they could unfreeze Arendelle.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Amber asked her ancestor which she inherited the winter powers from.

"You bet I am." Elsa confirmed.

"What are they about to do?" Hans asked the first Atticus.

'Oh, you're about to find out, and by the way, the only one with a frozen heart around here is you." the first Atticus replied.

Elsa, Amber, and Anna shared a hug which instantly thawed out the ice, melted the snow, and warmed up the temperature. The first Atticus soon punch Hans with an uppercut which would send him flying up and then would fall back down. Mo ran to the first Atticus and hugged him from behind. 

The first Atticus smiled and nuzzled against Mo with a kiss on the lips as summer was returning to Arendelle. The second Atticus was waiting for the right moment to come over to Elsa and give her his act of true love. Elsa and Amber drew the snow away with one huge snowflake and it was now a warm summer day.

"Ugh, I'm sweating..." Cherry complained as it was now hot. "I hate sweating!"

Amber soon used her winter powers to keep Cherry cool. Cherry then seemed to approve as she would be cool enough like during her favorite season: Fall.

"You're welcome." Amber smiled to the perky goth.

"Nicely done." Elsa approved of Amber's actions.

"She was hot so I decided to do something nice for her." Amber smiled before she smirked playfully as she led Elsa to the second Atticus.

Elsa blinked. "Whoa!"

Amber giggled as she did her gesture for her ancestor.

Elsa soon saw the second Atticus and blushed while smiling.

"So, what are we going to call you?" Drell asked the second Atticus, ruining the moment.

"Yeah, one Atticus is enough..." Cherry agreed.

The first Atticus glanced at his best friend. Cherry then stuck out her tongue to him playfully.

"How about Akito?" Atticus suggested.

"Akito?" Drell snorted. "That's a funny name."

"Hey, I like that name." Atticus frowned firmly.

"What is with you and that name anyway?" Cherry asked, knowing how Atticus almost always used Akito as a secret name when they would be in hiding and other occasions.

"I don't know, it just sounds strong." Atticus said.

"All right, Akito..." Elsa agreed before giggling. "Ooh, I love the sound of that."

"Then from now on, my name will be Akito." the second Atticus approved of the name as well.

This made almost everyone smile as this story was wrapping up nicely.

"I think Elsa should use her winter powers on Olaf." Cherry said.

Elsa knew exactly what to do and used her powers to make a personal snow cloud just for Olaf so he could enjoy summer without melting.

"Now I recommend we move out of the way as Hans will be returning to this exact spot." Atticus suggested.

The others then took Atticus's word for it to avoid the Prince of Southern Isles who was not the man Anna thought he was. And where he crash landed on the boat. The others only slightly winced at Hans's fall, but he truly did deserve it. The servants then went to properly dispose of Prince Hans once and for all.

"I think I know what I have to do now to save Darla's life." Amber smiled.

The others looked to her.

"The answer was within me all along..." Amber then said knowingly.

"Then what must you do?" Patch then asked her.

"Yeah, what must you do?" Colette also asked.

Amber did not answer, she would save this for until they would come back home. The Duke of Wesleton was also disposed of since Hans had used his men to help him kill Elsa and Amber.

"Well, I guess it's time to wrap things up." Drell said to the others as he took out his wand to take them home.

"Let's get home." Atticus said.

Drell nodded. Everyone then gathered together and Drell rehearsed a spell to bring them all back home. They were soon teleported back home. Elsa, Anna, Olaf, Sven, and Kristoff hoped they would someday see them again. Akito came to Elsa and held her hand and she smiled back down to him as they had a nice happy ending.

At the Fudo household...

Emily cried miserably as she held Darla wrapped up in a warm blanket. Atticus and the others soon reappeared.

Patrick walked over to them. "Please tell me you found a way to save Darla... Emily's getting hysterical, I haven't seen her this sad since her sister died."

"I know exactly what to do, sir." Amber said.

Patrick then stepped back. Amber then came over to her frozen solid best friend. Darla did not move or respond, but her breathing was getting slower by the minute as she was on the verge of possibly freezing to death.

'Here we go.' Amber thought to herself.

Emily sniffled as she then lay Darla in the middle of the floor. Amber then knelt down beside Darla and gave her best friend a big warm hug. And where the love for her best friend started to thaw Darla.

The girl's curly hair grew golden blonde again, her skin returned its pinkish tint, and soon enough, her blue eyes fluttered and opened all the way up. "Amber...?"

"Darla, I did it!" Amber cheered.

Darla then stood up on her two legs which made everyone cheer, happy that she was back. "What happened?" she then asked.

"You were frozen by me..." Amber confessed. "Don't you remember?"

"I remember we were having fun after just finding out you had ice/winter powers." Darla said.

Amber looked down sadly. "I'm really sorry, Darla, I didn't mean to freeze you..."

"It's okay, Amber, it was an accident..." Darla soothed. "Sure, it nearly cost me my life, but you're my best friend and I know you would never ever do anything to hurt me."

After a while, they decided to have some fun. Emily soon settled down and stopped crying since Darla was going to be okay now. Atticus was relieved as he could then focus on Mo since the part of him that was in love with Elsa was going to stay in Arendelle and he had full feelings for the girl he had met a long time ago from now on.

The End


End file.
